


7 (10) minutes in heaven

by SweetJungkookie



Category: Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJungkookie/pseuds/SweetJungkookie
Summary: Minho always hated spin the bottle, but maybe he could make an exception just this once.





	7 (10) minutes in heaven

Spin the bottle. The game Lee Minho hated the most. Yet here he was, sitting in a circle with his friends playing the childish game. He honestly doesn't see the point in spinning a bottle and kissing either random people or your friends, are they really that thirsty?  
So he decided to do something about it.  
"Guys, honestly this is really boring and has no point to it, I haven't even been spun yet"  
Jeongin paused "Minho Hyung you're so boring~"  
"Why don't we make it truth or dare instead?"  
The youngest thought about it for a second then smiled  
"Ok! From now on the game is now truth or dare! You spin the bottle and you give a truth or dare to the person it lands on! Understood? Ok good"  
He spun the bottle and it landed On Hyunjin.  
"Perfect, Hyung truth or dare"  
"Truth"  
"You like Seungminnie Hyung but won't admit it don’t you?"  
Hyunjin choked on his glass of water and stared at the maknae  
"What?"  
The others just laughed, especially Jisung, god how Minho loved hearing the younger laugh. It was like a blessing from the angels above. His laugh is bright and loud and cheerful. His eyes are curved into crescents as he smiles, his laughs start tapering into soft giggles that Minho almost can’t hear, unless he strains his ears. He’s brought out of his mini trance at the sound of his name being called.

“Minho hyung~”  
It was Felix.  
“Huh?”  
“Hyunjinnie hyung spun you and asked you truth or dare”  
“Oh” now that Minho concentrated, he saw that all eyes were on him and a cherry blush spread across his cheeks. “Um.. dare”  
“Ok then hyung dare you to~”  
Seungmin whispered something into Hyunjin’s ear and an evil smirk made it’s way onto the elders face.

“Well since I was just informed that you already told Seungminnie that I liked him then, I dare you to-“

Minho’s eyes went wide “Hyunjin, please just remember that you are one of the best friends I have ever had and I love you sosososoosososososoososos much and-“  
Everyone giggled until Hyunjin cut them off  
“I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Jisungie”

Minho practically choked on air and all other eyes in the room went wide  
“Wait what?? No way! That isn’t fair Hyunjin! Think about poor Hannie!”

“I am thinking about ‘Hannie’, seven minutes in heaven doesn’t necessarily mean you have to kiss or anything else, you could just sit there but for seven minutes, and I’d really appreciate you being out of this room for 7 minutes otherwise I’ll hit you for betraying my trust so you have till the count of 5. 1.. 2..”  
“Right ok, Sungie let’s go” Minho grabs Jisung’s hand and drags him out the room before Hyunjin reaches number 4.

“Uh, Min, what are we gonna do for seven minutes?”  
They were both now settled in the cupboard under the stairs leaning against the wall in complete darkness.  
“I don’t know Hannie”

2 minutes of silence go by.

“Y’know hyung, I’m glad to have you in my life”  
Jisung was now leaning his head on Minho’s shoulder.  
“I’m glad to be in your life Sungie.”

4 minutes has gone by.

“Sungie?”  
“Hm?”  
“I think I like you”  
“You think?”  
“No.. I know I like you.”

5 minutes has gone by.

“I like you too Minnie.”

6 minutes.

“Hannie.. can I.. can I kiss you?”

7 minutes.

They could both hear Changbin yelling that the seven minutes was up, but in all honestly, as their lips met in a soft, innocent kiss, they didn’t care.  
Their hands found each other in the dark and intertwined as their mouths found a slow and steady rhythm.

10 minutes had officially gone by when the door to the cupboard swung open and 7 pairs of curious eyes peeped into the darkness.

They had thought they’d find the two hugging, or sleeping, but what they did not expect to find was Jisung sitting on Minho’s lap, straddling him while they enjoyed what looked like a hot makeout session.  
It was a hot makeout session, but it was also, and this is their secret, a payback prank on Hyunjin for setting them up.

And let’s just say, the other members, mostly chan, never forgave Hyunjin for setting the two up and having them ruin Jeongin’s innocent vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos <3  
> insta: @3rachawho


End file.
